


Ghosty Kisses

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, only kind of for the jongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "someone moves into a new house and they knew there were ghosts in there bc they can see ghosts but they didn’t know they were obnoxious mushy romantic assholes that won’t stop making out in the washing machine" for polyquest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosty Kisses

Taemin had gotten behind on his laundry with how crazy everything had been since he moved to a new city. Hearing the alarm go off on the washer, he walked over to the nice little laundry room in his new house. It had been about a month since he’d moved and he was adjusting to the new job well. He’d made a friend too, a guy named Moongyu. He’s thinking about the plans he has with him this weekend when he opened the dryer to clean out the lint trap and instead found two transparent men kissing. “Fuck!” he yelled moving back and hitting his head on the dryer. “You guys scared the shit out of me! Why are you making out in the dryer?” 

Two bodies appeared floating through the top of the dryer and sat down. “Sorry Taemin,” the shorter one giggled, “But Minho gets cold really easily and the dryer is usually so nice and warm, it’s the perfect spot for kissies!” Minho smiled shyly and nodded his head, intertwining his fingers with the other’s. 

“Jonghyun, I don’t care! This is my house I’m tired of finding you two making out everywhere,” Taemin said, obviously frustrated.

Jonghyun looked angry, “I lived here first! This is my house and now I haunt it so it is still mine!” He huffed and floated through a wall dragging Minho behind him who shot a little wave and an apologetic smile to Taemin. 

~

The next time he saw Jonghyun he had just come back from the grocery store. All he wanted was to put his Froot Loops away in the cabinet but low and behold he found two ghosts all over each other. It was Jonghyun and someone new this time. “Oh my god Jonghyun get out,” Taemin rolled his eyes as the ghost glared at him for breaking up his makeout session. “Who is this?” Taemin pointed to the ghost with wire frame glasses and jet black hair. 

“This is Kibum,” Jonghyun said enthusiastically leaning into his side, “He’s my boyfriend!” 

“What about Minho?” Taemin asked.

“He’s my boyfriend too!” Jonghyun said.

“Okay whatever, can you just please move somewhere else? I need to put away my groceries,” Taemin said.

“But what if I don’t wanna move?” Jonghyun challenged.

“Omg Jonghyun please I want to put my cereal away in peace without seeing two ghosts reminding me of how single I am.”

Jonghyun huffed, “Whatever, Kibum let’s go to your place.”

~

Taemin hadn’t swept in too long. Work had been busy and he was now always hanging out with his new friends. He had nothing to do today so he figured he’d clean up the house and then spend the rest of his night catching up on dramas. 

He went and opened the closet where he kept all of his cleaning supplies. Instead of a broom, he found Jonghyun locking lips with another new guy. This one had caramel colored hair and very shapely legs. “JONGHYUN,” Taemin yelled in frustration. He just wanted to have a peaceful day with no social interactions, not even his little grumpy ghost, who he was actually growing a little fond of, and especially not another new ghost friend. 

“Oh, hi Taem!” Jonghyun smiled brightly once he broke away from the man.

“Jonghyun please, I just want one day of peace by myself in this house. Who even is this? How many boyfriends do you have?” Taemin was running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“This is Jinki,” he said. Jinki smiled at him and waved. Despite Taemin’s annoyance, he couldn’t help but melt a little at how sunshiney Jinki’s smile was. “And I only have three boyfriends, you’ve met them all now! But I have lots of kiss friends but I never bring them to my house, it’s boyfriends only.”

“Well can tonight please be Taemin only? Jonghyun, I’m begging you. I’ve barely had any time to myself I just want to be alone in this house without knowing that you’re getting it on in one of my dark closets.”

For once Jonghyun actually looked apologetic instead of angry. He could see Jinki looking at the man and squeezing their interlocked hands. “Okay we’ll leave, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Taemin asked.

“Well I’ve been talking with my babes and they said I should be more considerate since I am sharing my house with you and you’re actually decent unlike the past owners. We thought we’d be safe here since you never clean.”

“Hey!” Taemin interrupted indignantly.

“What?! It’s true!” Jonghyun said with big eyes. “You’ve used the broom maybe twice since you moved in and one of the times it was only because you dropped one of your silly mugs. You even cried about it!”  
“That mug was not silly! It was my favorite Han Solo mug!” Taemin said, crossing his arms.

Jonghyun waved his arms around, “Okay all of this is besides the point! I’m sorry, okay! This is me apologizing! I will respect your space and make out with my babes in other places or in hiding spots where you can’t find me aka the closet in the laundry room that you don’t use.” He then dragged Jinki through the wall before Taemin could get another word in. He was shocked at the turn of events with Jonghyun actually agreeing to leave him be but he was really just relieved he could relax without bumping into two ghosts swapping spit.

~

Taemin was doing dishes one night after actually cooking for himself, his hands covered in big rubber gloves because he hates how pruny his fingers get. All of a sudden a head pops out of the water. “Hi Taeminnie!” Jonghyun greeted brightly.

Taemin squeaked and dropped the mug he was washing into the sink causing water to splash on him. “Holy fuck Jonghyun you scared the shit out of me! Can’t you just approach me once like a normal person instead of popping out of random places?” Taemin asked exasperated. 

“I was thinking…”

“So that’s a no then,” Taemin interrupts.

Jonghyun snorted and floated out of the sink, sitting down on the counter next to Taemin who picked up the mug and began to wash it again. “As I was saying, I had a great idea the other day,” he said excitedly.

Taemin just rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. He and Jonghyun had gotten closer, the ghost sitting with him during his meals usually spent alone and chatting away. He always had ideas, mostly trying to freak out Taemin’s friends or parents who came over. Taemin always gave a firm no because he didn’t want to scar his easily frightened father and he was still trying to impress his new friends who might be scared off by discovering that Taemin’s house is technically haunted. “What is is today Jonghyun?” he asked, taking off his gloves and leaning against the island in front of the ghost.

“So I’m super cute right?” Taemin chuckled at that. “Don’t laugh! I am!”

“Okay okay, continue.”

“So I’m super cute and you’re super cute so we should make out sometime,” Jonghyun finished with an excited smile.

Taemin just gaped at him, “What?”

“What?” Jonghyun looked confused.

“Jonghyun, you’re a ghost that is haunting my house. No! We cannot make out!” Taemin couldn’t believe he’d even ask.

“Aww, come on! Please! You’re lips look so soft,” he pouted.

“You’re a ghost, I am a living, breathing human being!” Taemin didn’t think he’d ever had such a weird argument.

“How will we know unless we try?” Jonghyun insisted.

“Jonghyun, no. End of story,” Taemin said turning around and walking into the living room.

“Ugh fine! But you’ll come around eventually!” Jonghyun yelled after him.


End file.
